


An Unoffical Last Chapter

by benjamintallboy



Category: Stranger than Fanfiction, Stranger than Fanfiction - Chris Colfer
Genre: Books, Gen, Sequel, Stranger Than Fanfiction - Freeform, Unofficial Sequel, chris colfer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintallboy/pseuds/benjamintallboy
Summary: This was based off of a report I had to write for a book report for School.





	

A few months later after the group of friends had visited Cash in the Sunnyside Care Home hospice center in Arizona, Topher, whom had been studying fairly hard for college, had his nose in the crease of a psychology textbook when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Topher had completely forgotten about the past incidents that had to do with Cash, including when Mo, Sam, Joey and him had smoked weed for the first time on the cracked concrete of Cash’s favorite abandoned water park, surrounding a burning statue of a pirate. He forgot about the time Cash had accidentally knocked over the world’s biggest rubber ball and had it tumble down the hill, forcing the four friends and their favorite actor to run as fast as they could to prevent being crushed to death by a ton-worth of rubber bands. He forgot about the fake I.D’s, all of the news stories and Cash fainting. At least, he’d like to forget. He, of course, had strung polaroids from trip across the country around his bedroom, he kept a picture framed on the desk inside of the small dorm room.  
Slowly, Topher closed the textbook on the last sentence and quickly took out his phone before the last ring, reading the whole phone number as it were an unknown number, and the number was definitely not saved into his contacts. The area code had been 310, which Topher had quickly identified as a Beverly Hills, Los Angeles number, thanks to the location that showed up below a number every time one had called. He slid to answer before holding his phone up to his ear, speaking into it, “Uh… Hello?” He said, a bit hesitant. He didn’t know for sure who it would be. “Hey, Topher!” Cash’s voice had sounded chipper and as if he was healthy… but, how? “I hope you don’t mind me calling you at this hour, I figured out you’d be three hours ahead of me. The jet lag was crucial when I went to your Downers Grove place… Wait, I just counted on my fingers and you’re two hours ahead of me, not three. That would make it ten o’clock at night. Anyway, guess what?” He spoke quickly, but Topher had understood the tone in his voice, and had understood his sentence word by word. “Hey, no, it’s okay! It’s Spring break and I’m studying, anyway. What’s up, Cash?” He asked, sounding delirious. He thought he had been dreaming. “I finally let them do some rounds of Chemotherapy on me and allowed them to perform the surgeries. Since I decided to stop being so stubborn, I’m cancer free! My hair is even growing back, and I believe I’ve fully recovered!” He sounded happy. “I’ve got to go, I’ll come visit with you later. Remember, I’m taking my own plane, so don’t ask me how people haven’t noticed me,” he warned into the phone before he hung up his phone, leaving Topher confused.  
In the following month, Mo, Topher, Joey and Sam were sitting in the movie theatre, Cash by Sam’s side, and even though they had all stopped being so awestruck, and starstruck, they all would take the chance to glance at Cash, amazed at his transformation. Just a few months ago, they had all visited his deathbed, and now they were staring at him. He still looked different, as he had shorter hair and he was still thinned down. Cash was new, Cash was transformed. He was sickly, pale, and barely recognized, and now he looked as if he had discovered something new and great. His blue eyes were now brighter than how they were before, when they knew him to have brain cancer, and his smile was brighter, and his skin even looked normal. After the movie, they all left and then looked at each other, love filling the five pairs of eyes, love for each other. “We all have all Spring Break. Let’s have another road trip!” Cash suddenly piped up, and when they all agreed, they just knew that they were going to be the best of five friends, no matter what or who Cash was. Even if Wizkids was over. Even when Peachfuzzle was gone, and there was never going to be a doctor Bumfuzzle again, they were going to have an everlasting pact of friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the sequel as much as I actually enjoyed writing it! I decided to make it slightly less sad than the book, but a lot of hard work did go into it just to make it un-sad.


End file.
